


A Journey of One Thousand Steps

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: In a world where Guides are considered second-class citizens, Leon S. Kennedy has found a secure footing with a prosperous career and a rambunctious partner. It's ironic that an instant connection could strip him of his hard work and return him to the servitude of a Guide.It's funny that the world expected him to take it laying down.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Journey of One Thousand Steps

Leon S. Kennedy was eight months shy of his thirtieth birthday when he locked eyes with Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA SOU. In a normal setting, such eye contact wouldn't have mattered. Leon had eyes and would have noted that Chris was attractive, figured he had no chance with the man and would have moved on. However, this wasn't a normal setting considering that Leon was a Guide and Chris was a Sentinel with extensive military training. So, when Leon and Chris locked eyes in the middle of a ruined and fire trenched street, Leon swallowed, narrowed his eyes before lowering them to the ground, his hand knuckle white against his belt where his standard issued Barreta 92S sat. It was a death sentence to shoot a Sentinel of Chris' standing and it was a death sentence to run, but Leon would rather die than to be unwillingly taken from what he worked so hard to obtain.

He was a Lieutenant Detective in the New York Police Department and was in consideration for the running of Chief of Police if he played his cards right. Add to the fact that he was one of the first Guides in the state's history was an added bonus. He lived and worked so hard to get to the position he was today and all it took was a moment of eye contact - an instant connection - for all of it to be swept underneath a proverbial rug - for it to mean nothing at all. All that mattered was that a Sentinel had found their Guide.

"Detective Kennedy?"

Leon blinked and in an instant, he was back into the world where the fires were still raging in the streets and the once zombified people were huddled together, their once glassed over eyes now clear and filled with dread at the thought of being turned back at a moment's notice. Leon knew that it would take months if not years of therapy to get over such an experience. Hunnigan was going to be busy.

"Yes?" Leon turned, looking down into the pair of inquisitive brown eyes of Helena Harper. "Is something the matter?"

Helena's lips twisted, and her eyes trailed forward to Chris Redfield who, at that point, had turned away as well and was directing his attention to Rebecca Chambers who looked worse for wear. He could tell from her posture that she was growing defensive at the interference of the BSAA and his lips quirked at the thought. Helena might be a Guide herself but she was just as territorial as a Sentinel.

"Is he bothering you?" Helena pressed lightly, an inquiry at best. "I can report him to his superiors." Helena shook her head, her eyes glancing at the ruined street and wondering just how much money was going to be spent repairing it and portions of the city itself. "We should be reporting them considering the damage - did they really have to use that gun?"

"Glenn Arias did turn into a rather large BOW so I think it was warranted." Leon murmured carefully not to speak too loudly. He didn't know how many Sentinels the BSAA employed. "Besides, they're going to be responsible for the cleanup so it's a win-win, right?"

"For you," Helena grumbled, she waved a hand at the mess before them - a litter of burnt cars and dead bodies. "I work part-time in the morgue who do you think has to clean this shit up?"

Leon would have laughed if he was positive that he was not going to get shot. "Most of the bodies are going to be cremated to prevent the spread of the virus and I told you we weren't part of the cleanup, remember? Besides, the Chief won't put this on us."

"No." Helena agreed, relief flooding her tone. "I suppose he wouldn't but we still can't escape those reports." Helena nudged her head towards Chris and Rebecca who was looking healthier. "If we're done?"

Leon's lips thinned at the thinly veiled question. That was the thing, wasn't it? He didn't know. If he walked away would that mean he was running? Chris wasn't coming to claim him like some caveman so he was free to go, right?

"Yeah." Leon turned on his heel, thankful that he didn't feel eyes on his back. "Come on, I'm starving."

Helena rolled his eyes, joining him at his side. "You and your steel stomach. Only you can be hungry after a near zombie apocalypse."  
\-----

As much as he wanted to considered himself relieved about the whole affair, Leon wasn't stupid. Sentinels were much akin to wolves: once they caught a scent, they latched on and didn't let go until their prey was still and complacent. He couldn't relax until Chris was out of the city and with the cleanup, it would take the rest of the week and further into the month as New York and the BSAA hashed out the cost of damaged property and did a proper body count. So, until then, Leon would preoccupy himself with his own workload which consisted of a multiple murder case that made him want to take his hair out at the root.

He was about to swipe the entire case into the trash along with his badge when a single piece of paper was placed among the many that littered his desk forcing him to look up into Helena's eyes.

"What's this?" Leon made a reach for it when Helena reached out and took his wrist in such a tight grip that it startled him. "Helena?"

"You don't have to read it." Helena murmured, her hand squeezing his wrist until Leon felt sure it was going to fall off from lack of circulation. "You can rip it up and throw it into the trash and we can never speak of it."

"I don't even know what it-"

"You know." Helena interrupted softly, abruptly releasing his wrist and taking a careful, measured step away from his desk, "You can't afford to be an idiot right now."

Leon's lips quirked and a sad light entered his eyes before they trailed down to the piece of paper on his desk. It was an official inquiry from Chris Redfield and Leon wouldn't have believed that such an insignificant looking piece of paper held the weight that it did had it not been for the three watermarks of the BSAA, Sentinel Sovereignty, and Chris' Insignia.

The inquiry was serious and forceful if needed.

"You can throw it away." Helena murmured, eyes darkening with the pain that Leon was pressing against her mind. She wouldn't try to push it away. Not when she was feeling the same way. "You don't have to do this, Leon."

"You and I both know that's a lie, Helena." Leon rose from his seat, sliding on his jacket and snatching up the paper. "If it wasn't then I would have tossed the paper in the trash or-" Leon met Helena's eyes and his lips pulled into a thin smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You would have never allowed this paper to reach my desk in the first place."

Helena opened her mouth to protest before closing it and lowering her gaze in silence. "I'm sorry." she eventually whispered. "I'm sorry that I can't help you."

Leon huffed, wanting to ignore, but deciding to embrace that sadness that surrounded Helena like a cloak. "You've done enough, Helena. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Helena swallowed, still refusing to meet his gaze. "Don't talk as if this is the end. You still have the power to refuse. He can't just take you away as if you're some possession."

"He can." Leon murmured, reaching out and pulling Helena into a warm embrace that wrenched a sob out of her throat. "And he will if he sees fit."

"Leon-"

"Didn't you tell me not to be an idiot about this?" Leon cut in softly burying his face into Helena's hair. He would remember how she smelled and felt for the rest of his days.

"I did."

"Then." Leon pressed a kiss on the top of her head, smiling as two lone tears trailed down his cheeks. "Let's not be idiots about it."  
\------

Leon found himself standing inside the lobby of The Plaza Hotel two days later uncomfortable at the sight of luxury. He was rather impressed with how the BSAA treated their Sentinels.

Or, rather, their Alpha Sentinel.

"Mr. Kennedy?"

Leon turned to see a blonde-haired woman dressed sharply in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She would have been unassuming had it not been for the BSAA badge that sat at her hip.

"Yes?"

"My name is Amelia Simpson of the BSAA Sentinel and Guide Division - Internal Affairs, specifically. May I see your ID?"

Leon pulled out his wallet, stilling when he realized that he didn't know which ID she wanted to see. He opened his mouth, but she was quick to beat him to the punch.

"All of them." Amelia held out her hand with a sharp smile. "Police, Guide, and Personal."

Leon's lips thinned at the request before handing them over wanting them to slam them into her waiting palm but figured that being impolite wouldn't help his case.

"Thank you." Amelia placed into a small pocket that was on her clipboard bringing a frown to his lips. Was she not going to return them? He opened his mouth to inquire when she turned on her sharp heel and proceeded down towards the elevator urging him to follow.

He didn't get another chance to inquire about his identification as he led up to the highest floor of the hotel and down a spacious, empty hallway and towards a room that looked inconspicuous to a normal person who would have thought it was a normal suite, but Leon wasn't stupid. He knew that the Sentinel Sovereignty bought the Plaza Hotel a number of years ago and it was considered Neutral Territory and the rooms on the highest floors were designated to belong to Alpha Sentinels. He turned to Amelia who was watching with him with a blank expression that brought a swift, anger to the pit of his stomach.

"The official inquiry said nothing about a meeting with the Sentinel." Leon snapped. "The face to face isn't required nor is it recommended."

Amelia's expression shifted into a smug smile and Leon's hand curled into a tight fist. He never thought he would've had the urge to hit a woman, but Amelia was pushing it. None of this was funny.

"The BSAA and Sentinel Sovereignty have a close relationship." Amelia murmured, still wearing that smug expression. "The Sovereignty was understanding in that situation was urgent so rushed the proceedings."

"And the Guide Alliance?" Leon pressed, his hope fading when that smug expression remained. What a load of bullshit. "What did they have to say for themselves?"

"The Guide Alliance came to a swift agreement considering Captain Redfield's significance against the fight against the viruses and BOW's. -"

"Did no one think of my rights?" Leon cut in softly, shaken at the swift turn of events. Leon had plans and contingency plans behind it. He had fully intended to reject Chris Redfield should the inquiry eventually require a face-to-face, but be pressed into one a mere day after making eye contact? This wasn't right and Leon proceeded to tell Amelia as much when the door creaked open and a set of warm, brown eyes met his own.

"Captain Redfield." Amelia greeted with a nod. "I brought Guide Kennedy as per request."

The door opened wide giving Leon a closer view of the Alpha Sentinel. Chris Redfield was more than a head taller and broader than Leon and he was dressed casually in a shirt that left nothing to the imagination and a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs just right. He was dressed for a night in and Leon swallowed at the thought and glanced down at his own clothing - casual - comfortable and can be easily removed if needed.

Jesus

"Thank you." Chris's smooth and deep voice interrupted Leon's degrading thoughts. "I can take it from here, thank you."

Leon whirled around, white as a sheet, at the statement. Was there to be no chaperone? Were these people out of their minds? He wasn't stepping one foot into that-

Leon's thoughts were interrupted when a rough, gun calloused hand was placed on his forearm and the frantic whirlwind thoughts that plagued him became muffled and he found himself staring up into Chris' warm eyes. Leon knew what was happening, that the Sentinel was grounding him, making him putty in his hands and Leon didn't have a chance to fight as he was lead inside the room, the door closing with an ominous click of the lock.

He was trapped.


End file.
